Anna (Shrek) film series
A female parody of the Shrek ''series by Trent’s gang Cast *Shrek - Anna (''Frozen) *Shrek (Human) - Kristen Bell *Donkey - Elsa (Frozen) *Donkey (Stallion) - Idina Menzel *Fiona (Human) - Amanda Seyfried *Fiona (Ogre) - Jasmine (Aladdin) *Dragon - Mushu (Mulan) *Lord Farquaad - Mother Gothel (Tangled) *Puss in Boots - Webby (DuckTales) *Gingy - Laura Carrot (VeggieTales) *Thelonious - Ling Xiaoyu (Tekken) *Queen Lilian - Julie Andrews (voice actress reference) *King Harold - Christopher Plummer *King Harold (Frog) - Sarabi (The Lion King) *Three Blind Mice - Giggles, Petunia, and Flaky (Happy Tree Friends) *Three Little Pigs - Minnie Mouse, Daisy Duck, and Clarabelle Cow (Disney) *Big Bad Wolf - Shenzi (The Lion King) *Pinocchio - Zoe (Sesame Street) *Peter Pan - Tooth (Rise of the Guardians) *Tinker Bell - herself *Magic Mirror - Karen the Computer (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Prince Charming - Asuka Kazama (Tekken) *Fairy Godmother - Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *Dronkeys - Young Elsa (Frozen), Angel (Stitch series), Sally Brown (Peanuts), and Lucy van Pelt (Peanuts) *Ogre Babies - Young Anna (Frozen), Baby Peach (Mario), and Baby Daisy (Mario) *Artie - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Merlin - Mrs. Puff (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Cinderella - herself *Snow White - herself *The Seven Dwarfs - Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, and Spike *Sleeping Beauty - Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) *Rapunzel - herself *Doris the Ugly Stepsister - Anastasia Tremaine (Cinderella) *Rumpeltstiltskin - Cruella de Vil (101 Dalmatians) *Fifi - Zira (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) *Warrior Fiona - Julia Chang (Tekken) and Alexandra Daddario (tummy only) as her double *Kitty Softpaws - Dot Warner (Animaniacs) *Humpty Dumpty - Miss Finch (Sesame Street presents Follow That Bird) Other casts *Papa Bear - Rebecca Cunningham (TaleSpin) *Mama Bear - Panda (Tekken) *Baby Bear - Molly Cunningham (TaleSpin) *Fairy Godmothers - Flora, Fauna, and Merywether (Sleeping Beauty) *Duloc Dolls - It's a Small World ''Dolls *Monsieur Hood - Shiela Broflovski (''South Park) *Merry Men - Wendy Testaburger, Bebe Stevens, Heidi Turner, and Tammy Warner (South Park) *Little Red Riding Hood - Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) *Little Mermaid - Ariel *Mongo the Giant Gingerbread - Goliath the Giant Pickle (VeggieTales) *Guinevere and Tiffany - Amy and Lulu (Bananas in Pyjamas) *Suzy - Annie Onion (VeggieTales) *Sugar - Papaya (VeggieTales) *Jiminy Cricket - Atta (A Bug's Life) *Brogan (alternate world) - Michelle Chang (Tekken) *Brogan - Pocahontas (Pocahontas) *Cookie the Ogre (alternate world) - Sally O'Malley (Horton Hears A Who) *Cookie the Ogre - Sally (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *Gretched the Ogre (alternate world) - Vanessa Hudgens *Gretched the Ogre - Esmeralda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Pied Piper - Kevin (Up) *Mister Geppetto - Gina (Sesame Street) *The Three Diablos - Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) Films *''Anna (Shrek) '' *''Anna in Arendelle Karaoke Dance Party'' *''Anna 2 '' *''Hollywood Idol'' *''Anna the Third '' *''Anna the Halls '' *''Anna Forever After '' *''Scared Anna-Less '' *''Elsa's Christmas Annatacular'' *''Webby'' *''Anna 5'' TV series *''The Adventures of Webby'' Video games *''Anna Super Slam '' *''Anna Smash and Crash Racing'' Characters anna_3088.png|Anna as Shrek Kristen-Bell.jpg|Kristen Bell as Shrek (Human) Elsa-the-snow-queen-profile.jpg|Elsa as Donkey Idina Menzel credit Robin Wong.JPG.jpg|Idina Menzel as Donkey (Stallion) Amanda seyfried.png|Amanda Seyfried as Fiona (Human) Jasmine in Aladdin.jpg|Jasmine as Fiona (Ogre) Mushu in Mulan II.jpg|Mushu as Dragon Mother Gothel in Tangled.jpg|Mother Gothel as Lord Farquaad Webby Vanderquack in DuckTales (2017).jpg|Webby as Puss in Boots Laura1.jpg|Laura Carrot as Gingy Xiaoyu TTT2 close.jpg|Ling Xiaoyu as Thelonious th1X7SH8QZ.jpg|Julie Andrews as Queen Lilian thWFPH0TX2.jpg|Christopher Plummer as King Harold Sarabi.jpg|Sarabi as King Harold (Frog) Giggles (pic).png|Giggles, Petunia (Amulet).jpg|Petunia, FlakyZ.png|and Flaky as the Three Blind Mice Clarabelle, Minnie, and Daisy.jpg|Minnie, Daisy, and Clarabelle as the Three Little Pigs Shenzi in The Lion King.jpg|Shenzi as the Big Bad Wolf Zoe (Sesame Street).jpg|Zoe as Pinocchio Toothiana.png|Tooth as Peter Pan Tinkerbell-the-pirate-fairy-9.8.jpg|Tinker Bell as herself Karen.png|Karen as the Magic Mirror Asuka_scrt.jpg|Asuka Kazama as Prince Charming Sleeping-beauty-disney-movie-image-maleficent1.jpg|Maleficent as Fairy Godmother elsa-young-frozen-8.1.jpg|Young Elsa, 624-Angel.jpg|Angel, Sally peanuts movie.png|Sally Brown, Lucy cgi 2015.png|and Lucy van Pelt as the Dronkeys Young Anna_cu.jpg|Young Anna, 200px-Babypeachsimple.png|Baby Peach, 200px-Babydaisysimple.png|and Baby Daisy as the Ogre Triplets Sandy spongebob squarepants.png|Sandy Cheeks as Artie Mrs. Puff-0.png|Mrs. Puff as Merlin Cinderella redesign (closeup1).jpg|Cinderella as herself Snow White in Sofia the First.jpg|Snow White as herself Pony friends.png|Twilight Sparkle and her Pony friends... Spike-2.png|...and Spike as the Seven Dwarfs DP-Aurora.jpg|Aurora as herself Rapunzel in Tangled.jpg|Rapunzel Anastasia Tremaine.jpg|Anastasia Tremaine as Doris Cruella De Vil in One Hundred and One Dalmatians.jpg|Cruella De Vil as Rumpelstiltskin Zira-1.jpg|Zira as Fifi Julia Chang 20.png|Julia Chang as Warrior Fiona alexandra-daddario_Baywatch-21.jpg|Alexandra Daddario as Julia's double for Warrior Fiona Dot-warner-animaniacs-93.9.jpg|Dot Warner as Kitty Softpaws Finch.jpg|Miss Finch as Humpty Dumpty Rebecca Cunningham in TaleSpin.jpg|Rebbeca as Papa Bear Panda_T71.jpg|Panda as Mama Bear Molly Cunningham.jpg|Molly Cunningham as Baby Bear FloraFaunaMerryweather.jpg|Flora, Fauna and Merrywheater as Fairy Godmothers 9133724016_9a7d4c9b11_o.jpg|It's a Small World Dolls as Duloc Dolls Sheila Broflovski.jpeg|Sheila Broflovski as Monsieur Hood Wendy Testaburger.png|Wendy Testaburger, 2-436.png|Bebe Stevens New-heidi.png|Heidi Turner Tammy-warner-0.png|and Tammy Warner as Merry Men AngelicaPickles 5219.jpg|Angelica Pickles as Little Red Riding Hood NEW Ariel Mermaid.png|Ariel as Little Mermaid File:Goliath the Big Pickle.jpg|Goliath the Giant Pickle as Mongo the Giant Gingerbread Amy2.png|Amy bananas_in_pyjamas_2011_au.lulu.jpg|And Lulu as Guinevere and Tiffany Annie2.jpg|Annie Onion as Suzy Veggiegirl.jpg|Papaya as Sugar Princess Atta in A Bug's Life.jpg|Princess Atta as Jiminy Cricket michelle_chang_TTT2_24_cgi.png|Michelle Chang as Brogan the Ogre (lLike Julia, she shows her tummy in the first half of the alternate world and then her face in the second half) Sally_o_malley_by_08newmanb-d6uzkzu.png|Sally O'Malley as Cookie The Ogre Vanessa this-is-amazing 2.jpg|Vanessa Hudgens as Gretched the Ogre (lLike Julia, she shows her tummy in the first half of the alternate world and then her face in the second half) KevinBird.jpg|Kevin as the Pied Piper Ginahqdefault.jpg|Gina as Geppetto Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup.jpg|Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup as The Three Diablos Category:Shrek Movies Category:Shrek movie-spoofs Category:Shrek Movie Spoofs Category:Shrek Movie-spoofs Category:Shrek Movie Spoof Category:Female Style Category:Genderswap Spoofs Category:Shrek Spoofs Category:Trents gang spoofs